The Resistance
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: When Blaine transfers to McKinley he is immediately thrown into the world of slushies, Glee rehearsals and girls vs. boys competition. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Klaine belongs to RIB and The Resistance belongs to MUSE.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Resistance<strong>

The McKinley Glee club's thirst for fame and power never ceased to amaze William Shuester, though understandably what surprised him even more was just how unmotivated they were in achieving these goals. They seemed to think that their future was in the palm of their hands.

Kurt Hummel especially was known for his life-long dream of playing a male Glinda or Leisl, and also his astounding lack of self-confidence. Well, the latter changed as the boy met Warbler soloist, Blaine Anderson and immediately fell head-over-heels in love with him.

Mr Shuester wasn't sure of the details but he knew that there were a lot of 'bumps' in their friendship preceding their romantic relationship…something involving alcohol and a certain Miss Rachel Berry…but once they were dating it was _all _Mr Schue heard about from the club: 'Oh did you hear from Kurt today?' 'Yes! Oh-my-gosh Blaine is _such _a romantic.' 'I know! Kurt is _so lucky._' 'Aren't they just the cutest couple in the entire _world?'_

…though the most disturbing thought that occurred to Mr Schue once he recalled this particular conversation was that the last comment was made by known ex-juvie resident Noah Puckerman.

…Anyway. Kurt was now back at McKinley and had been since well before Nationals but once the new school year began he thought it would be a good idea to drag his boyfriend to the high school too. Mr Schue was unsure of their reasoning but at the time of Blaine's transfer he had only met him a handful of times and only for a split second, all he knew of the boy was the gossip he had heard from the rest of the club.

And no offense to Blaine…but it wasn't fantastic to go off.

Once Blaine joined the New Directions, however, it was obvious that he would provide something rather different to the club.

* * *

><p>"I am merely proposing that as a substitute of dividing the choir by gender we instead endeavour to segregate by vocal assortment."<p>

Mr Schue had never seen Blaine get so worked up over something. Previous practices he had remained calm and collected, only speaking when spoken to and adjusting rather honourably to singing in the background.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Santana exclaimed loudly. If the club weren't listening before, there were now. "Stop with the large words. You're giving me a headache! I don't even want to _know _what Brittany's thinking right now. We all know what this is about, Baggins. You heard about the last two gender battles from your boy toy and you thought that solving the problem would get you into Hummel's pants faster."

Blaine simply blinked. Mr Schue had to give him props. Not many people could keep their cool while Santana went all 'Lima Heights' on them.

Kurt on the other hand wasn't so calm. "Shut it Santana! What Blaine and I do behind closed doors is _none _of your business and why shouldn't I be given the opportunity to showcase my full vocal range?"

Mr Schue cleared his throat, thinking it was about time he interjected before someone got hurt. "That's why we had the gender-reversed songs last year, Kurt."

"Not that I got much out of that," Kurt sniped back, forgetting that he was talking to a teacher, and instead turning back to Santana. "Look _Lopez_, I think it's about time you accepted that Blaine's right. And this way we get a competition of our own." He winked slyly at Blaine who at least had the decency to blush slightly before smirking back. He opened his mouth to say something snarky in response when he was interrupted by Santana.

"Look Hummel. Just because the love child of Bilbo Baggins and Stephan Hawking here happened to suggest something doesn't mean you have to agree….my experiments show that when you argue with a partner that your time together in the bedroom is much more…"

"SANTANA!" Mr Schue quickly interjected. "I think that is quite enough." He turned to look at Blaine and Kurt who had their hands linked but were also looking rather amused…well Blaine looked amused. Kurt still looked peeved. "Blaine posed a good point. For the last two years I have refused to allow Kurt to sing with the girls for this competition. So maybe for our last year as a whole club we should attempt it and see what happens. There's no harm in trying."

This statement was met by a mix of responses. Most of the girls in the room squealed along with Kurt, glad to have that particular asset, Santana though was livid but had the courtesy to only mutter to herself in quiet Spanish. The guys just blinked, having missed the entire exchange.

All in all it was a rather typical Glee Club meeting…well at least this time there was no PDA…

…spoke to soon.

Mr Schue tapped Kurt on the shoulder in an attempt to break him and Blaine up. Kurt smiled sheepishly while Blaine apologised profusely. Definitely an ex-private school boy.

* * *

><p>The next time Mr Schuester saw Blaine, the boy wasn't in the most desirable situation. Mr Schue was walking down the hallway on the way to the lunch room for a late lunch while the school was in their last period when he heard a commotion around the corner. He quickly crossed the hallway, preparing to break up a fight between a couple of footballers…when instead he was met by the sorry sight of Blaine standing frozen in the hallway, his eyes squeezed shut, his books held tightly to his chest with blue and red slushly sliding down his face.<p>

Well at least the culprits had thought long and hard about the colours.

"Blaine?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to shock the ex-Dalton student.

Blaine cracked an eye open to see who it was and immediately shut in again, groaning in pain. "Hey Mr Schue."

And that statement would have been all well and good had it not been so Un-Blaine...

For one Blaine had said 'Hey' which is something that he never said in front of a teacher, Kurt maybe, but he was usually particularly eloquent around his elders. Secondly he had called him 'Mr Schue' which is something that the teacher had never been called by Blaine in the boy's whole month at McKinley. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Blaine, why don't you come with me to get that slushy off?" Mr Schue put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Blaine nodded, wordlessly following the Spanish teacher down the hall.

Mr Schue had everything under control. He had helped students before, heck he'd been slushied himself (granted by his own Glee club). He knew what to do. Everything would have gone flawlessly in Mr Schue's plan had the teacher's bathroom (the safest place he could think of) not been just after the senior French class where a certain countertenor was staring aimlessly out the window…and immediately saw his boyfriend.

Kurt yelled something rapidly in French at his teacher leaving the whole class staring out the classroom window, bewildered. Quinn and Mercedes who had been sitting next to Kurt exchanged a worried look... _Since when have they been friends, _Mr Schue thought, leading Blaine gently into the teacher's bathroom as not to draw extra attention to the already unpopular boy. He knew that Kurt would follow him in despite the rules regarding the teacher-only areas of the school.

"Who the hell did this to him?" was the first thing Kurt demanded, storming into the bathroom, his head was held high but his eyes portrayed his worry.

"I don't know." Mr Schue dragged over a chair from against the wall (what it was doing in the bathroom, he had no idea). "I just found him completely frozen on the spot. He only opened his eyes to see who was speaking to him, but closed them again. He hasn't opened them or said anything since."

It wasn't until he finally made eye contact with Kurt that he realised just how big a deal this was to him. Kurt wasn't just worried. His eyes said much more than that. He was first and foremost upset because it had happened, which was understandable but there was an underlying _desperation,_ Kurt just wanted to help in some way…take the pain away from Blaine.

And that's when Mr Schuester realised that Kurt and Blaine were not a normal couple…not that they were anyway considering that they were the only out couple at the school…heck in LIMA. The connection they had between them despite their previous setbacks was life-long whether they were dating, married or just best friends.

"Blaine?" Kurt had moved over to where his boyfriend was now sitting on the chair his head hanging limply over his chest in defeat.

Blaine allowed a whimper to escape his lips in recognition of Kurt's voice, but made no move to open his eyes.

Kurt tried again. "Blaine I'm going to tip your head back so that I can wash the slushy out of your hair and eyes. We've done this before, remember? And if it's any consolation, I still love you…even when you're covered in Dalton-coloured slushy."

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, squinting through his swollen eyes. "I love you too."

Mr Schue fidgeted awkwardly, feeling like he was imposing on the intimate moment, but Kurt had snapped back almost as quickly as he'd gone.

"Mr Schue could you please go to my locker…number forty two and grab the small bag stuffed at the bottom labelled 'Blaine'?"

Mr Schuester nodded, writing the combination Kurt told him on his hand and sliding down the hall, leaving Kurt and Blaine to do their adorable-couple thing.

He had no problems finding the locker, but Kurt had _a lot _of stuff in there, ranging from Vogue magazines to a rack of bowties…to a framed photo of Blaine in his Dalton uniform with the word 'COURAGE' underneath it. He tried not to make a mess of the pristine setup, attempting to replace everything he moved to where he found it.

Finally he discovered the WMHS gym bag at the back of the locker with the name 'Blaine' written in neat cursive on a little tag. He closed the locker and walked back to the bathroom, hoping that Kurt had made some progress.

"How're you feeling?" Kurt voice asked as Mr Schue pushed open the door, the bag slung over one shoulder.

There was a moment that Mr Schue thought that Blaine still wasn't talking, but then Blaine spoke, his voice slightly raspy.

"I don't know. I just got slushied. How am I meant to be feeling?"

Kurt laughed and as Mr Schue came closer he realised that Blaine's head was resting in the sink while Kurt was washing out the slushy. "Like you've been bitch-slapped by an iceberg," Kurt explained, running his fingers through Blaine's shockingly curly hair now that the gel was being washed out.

"Well that's good to know," Blaine chuckled, his eyes now open and staring at Kurt with admiration. "Because that is precisely how I am feeling."

"I brought the bag," Mr Schue interjected before the conversation took a lovey-dovey turn. He couldn't help but adding: "Your locker is incredibly tidy."

Kurt laughed as he took the bag and pulling out a change of clothes. "I can't help it. I'm a perfectionist by nature." He turned back to his boyfriend. "Now Blaine. I have in here your old Dalton sweatshirt, a pair of jeans you left at my place and your Pink Floyd t-shirt I stole when I was last at _your _place…anything else that you need?"

Blaine shook his head, taking the bag gently and kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Thank you, love."

Kurt blushed a little at the term of endearment while Blaine locked himself in a cubicle. "I'm just organised. Better be safe than sorry."

It suddenly occurred to Mr Schue just how depressing their situation was. Kurt had to keep a change of clothes in his locker for him and his boyfriend just in case they got slushied. No one should have to do that.

"Is he alright?"

"I think he will be now. There's nothing like Pink Floyd to put him in a better mood. Especially his _Darkside of the Moon _t-shirt."

"Are you alright?"

The question took Kurt by surprised, he turned to look at his Glee teacher, his eyebrow raised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mr Shuester sighed, laying a hand on the countertenor's shoulder. "Kurt, you forget that I've been in love too. Not at the extent that you are…but I have been in love. I know how you feel."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, trying desperately to search for an answer. Finally he sighed, smiling. "I think I'm alright. Sure it will happen again and next time it might be me as well, but I know that one day we will escape this hellhole and be living in New York. It's our dream and as long as we're focused on it, we'll be able to survive whatever torture these Neanderthals throw our way."

There were times that Mr Schuester forgot just how mature Kurt Hummel could be. "That's very brave of you, Kurt. Remember that I'm here for both of you _whenever _you need me. I gave the others my number after a particularly bad party they all went to." Kurt winced slightly, obviously having been involved in this party also. "And I want to give you and Blaine my number too just in case. I'm not just your teacher, Kurt. Being at the bottom of the pyramid is tough. I'm here with you for every step."

Kurt's eyes were watering as he typed Mr Schue's number into his and Blaine's phones, thanking him every few seconds. As Mr Schue turned to leave the bathroom, Kurt did something very un-Kurt and tackled the man in a hug.

When Mr Schue was released, he patted Kurt on the shoulder and turned to leave the bathroom. Just as he was walking out the door, he turned to look at the countertenor. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his hands which he was fiddling with nervously. "Yes, Mr Schuester?"

"You'll invite me to you and Blaine's wedding right?"

Kurt hiccupped, half from a laugh and half from his tears finally spilling over. "Of course," he choked, wiping at his eyes desperately as Blaine came out of the cubicle with the t-shirt and jeans on.

Mr Schue winked at them both, a soft smile on his face. "I'll excuse you from French, Kurt. Blaine, I'll email Mrs Stephens for you. You can have the rest of the period off. I'll see you both in Glee this afternoon."

As the door swung shut behind the Spanish teacher, Mr Schue saw Kurt pull Blaine into a warm hug which his boyfriend returned wholeheartedly.

Mr Schue really hoped that he'd have enough for the plane fare to New York.

* * *

><p>The boys vs. girls competition in New Directions came around quickly. This year Mr Schuester had decided against mash-ups and allowed the groups to have full control over songs that they sang…if they were appropriate of course.<p>

The girls had performed the day before, an amazing rendition of_ Edelweiss _from _The Sound of Music _with at least three more parts composed by Rachel, the piano played by Tina and the guitar played by Kurt (who had surprisingly let Blaine teach him over the summer despite the calluses now on his fingertips). Blaine was a great teacher, so made sure that Kurt knew the chords for _Edelweiss _as well as possible – giving up his own rehearsals for the competition. Mr Schue sometimes wanted to grant him a 'boyfriend of the year' award.

Due to the lack of one of their strongest members in rehearsals, Mr Schue wasn't sure just how well the boys would do….but of course he was pleasantly surprised as usual.

The auditorium lights were dimmed right down. Mr Schue could hear the girls giggling excitedly beside him. None of them knew what the song was or who was singing, so it was sure to be a fantastic performance with many surprises.

The first indication that the performance had started was the sound of creaking and a musical synthesiser, slowly getting louder…and then the monotonous hammer of a bass drum.

The orchestra had obviously gone all out.

Then the piano riff started, shortly followed by a lighter drum beat. Some of the girls recognised the song, squeaking in excitement. Mr Schue felt Kurt stifle an excited squeal beside him, and had to also keep his chuckle silent, keeping his full focus on the stage where a figure was now illuminated.

No one could see who it was yet, all they could see was a pitch black silhouette, one hand raised, the other gripping a microphone.

"_Is our secret safe tonight and are we out of sight? _

_Will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place?_

_Is this our last embrace?_

_Or will the world stop caving in?"_

The voice was familiar, but not particularly…Mr Schue couldn't quite place it. It definitely wasn't Finn. Mike was out…but Puck wasn't completely out of the question…and Mr Schue was missing someone. He scrabbled for the last member of the club…but evidently Kurt had figured it out first.

The light source changed, illuminating the entire stage and revealing the 'mystery singer'. Ah, of course. Blaine.

The rest of the boys were on various instruments at the back of the stage: Finn on drums, Puck on the guitar and Mike on the piano with various orchestra members playing the missing instruments.

The boys harmonised on the next lines, grinning at the girls who were bopping along to the now dancy tune

"_(__It could be wrong, could be wrong) But it should have been right  
>(It could be wrong, could be wrong) to let our hearts ignite<br>(It could be wrong, could be wrong) are we digging a hole?_

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong) this is out of control."_

Blaine was doing random literal actions as he sang which surprisingly fit, his face completely serious for once while performing. It was certainly very different to his audition song, _Part of Your World _from _The Little Mermaid._

"(It could be wrong, could be wrong) it can never last  
>(It could be wrong, could be wrong) must erase it fast<br>(It could be wrong, could be wrong) but it should have been right  
>(It could be wrong could be...)"<p>

Blaine was now looking directly at Kurt as he sang the chorus, one hand covering his heart and the other clinging onto the microphone stand like it was his last hope.

_"Love is our resistance  
>They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down<br>Hold me! Our lips must always be sealed."_

Mr Schuester heard Kurt sniffing beside him, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew why Blaine had been chosen to sing this song. It was a power anthem for Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine lowered his gaze to look at the microphone for the piano riff, but raised them again in an unintentional smoulder for the second verse. Mr Schue could almost feel Kurt melt beside him. 

"If we live a life in fear  
>I'll wait a thousand years<br>just to see you smile again

Kill your prayers for love and peace  
>You'll wake the thought police<br>we can't hide the truth inside."

This time for the refrain, Blaine unhooked the microphone and moved backwards so he was jamming along with the others who all harmonised with him, large grins on their faces.

Blaine might have the solo, but he had a way in making sure that everyone felt included in the performance now that he knew of his 'hogging' tendencies.

"_Love is our resistance  
>They'll keep us apart and they wont to stop breaking us down<br>Hold me! Our lips must always be sealed."_

Blaine replaced his mic in the stand, lowering his hands to his sides, instead using his eyes to portray his thoughts and emotions.

"_The night has reached it's end  
>We can't pretend<br>We must run  
>We must run<br>Its time to run  
>Take us away from here<br>Protect us from further harm." _

Blaine ripped the microphone off, tipping over so he was singing downwards into it, his left hand clenched and thrown straight above him.

_"Resistance!" _

A cheer went up from the girls and Kurt as Blaine held the note for longer than one would think he could.

He collapsed to his knees on the stage, breathing heavily as the band finished the song the same way they started. But Blaine only had eyes for Kurt who was almost crying again, his hands clasped tightly over his knees in an attempt to keep himself together. It wasn't working.

Blaine was awoken from his trance by the sound of cheering and applause. He cautiously lifted his head to see all the girls, Kurt and Mr Schue on their feet in a standing ovation. The guys behind him had put their instruments down and had come forward to help Blaine up and to clap him on the shoulder.

Mr Schue watched the boys interact on the stage and slowly made his way over to Blaine, patting him on the back. "Good job, Blaine. I'm proud of you."

Blaine blinked at Mr Schuester, slowly comprehending the words, his brain still like mush from his performance. "Uh thanks."

The Spanish teacher let him go, walking over to talk to Finn who gave Blaine two thumbs up, offering the boy a small, crooked smile. Blaine grinned back, turning around to find Kurt…oh…right…there he was.

Mr Schue watched as Blaine quickly wrapped his arms round his boyfriend who had just flown into them at one hundred miles an hour, nearly knocking Blaine off his feet. "Hey Kurt," Blaine murmured just loud enough so Mr Schuester could hear him from where he was standing.

It took the teacher a few seconds to realise that Kurt was crying heart wrenching sobs into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine tightened his grip on his boyfriend, rocking him slightly. He didn't say anything – Mr Schuester realised that he didn't need to. Kurt and Blaine were close enough that words weren't needed to converse.

"'s he alright?" Finn asked, hovering awkwardly at his Glee teacher's side.

Mr Schuester looked up at Kurt's step brother. "I think the song meant more to Blaine and Kurt than we can really understand." He watched as Blaine lifted Kurt's chin gently to look into his eyes and whispering something to him quietly, something that suspiciously looked like 'I love you'.

"I think they're the one couple that will go the distance, Mr Schue," Finn commented as a small smile crossed his step brother's face. "I mean, you see them here at Glee so you see them singing to each other, but at home they're…well…they're _Kurt and Blaine. _People assume that they go home and make out in Kurt's room…but they sit and talk…or watch a Disney movie. They don't even need to talk. It's like they can have full conversations with their eyes. Sometimes it's creepy, but mostly it's kind of incredible. They're really in love with each other and I know that one day I'll be going to New York to their wedding and being their best man…and I wouldn't change anything."

Mr Schuester was highly taken aback by Finn's surprisingly insightful words of wisdom. Not that the boy was smart, but he often had the impression that the quarter back sometimes couldn't see past the end of his nose. Well that obviously wasn't the case.

"I see it," Mr Schue muttered to no one in particular, but Finn heard him.

The tall boy smiled warmly at his Glee teacher. "Yeah?"

Mr Schuester watched as Blaine and Kurt simultaneously leant in for a gentle kiss, portraying more emotion into it than most people could portray in a thousand kisses. "Yeah."


End file.
